


Safety Net//S.R

by xllecaightwood



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Almost moments, Best Friends, Eventual Smut, F/M, Falling In Love, Friends to Lovers, Hurt Spencer Reid, Hurt/Comfort, Idiots in Love, Love Confessions, Past Drug Addiction, Pining, Protective Emily Prentiss, Shooting, Slow Burn, Spencer Reid Fluff, Spencer Reid Needs a Hug, Spencer Reid Smut, Spencer Reid is a Genius, badass fbi agents, commitment issues, reader can't deal with emotions, reader loves spencer reid, spencer reid is in love, spencer reid loves hard, traumatic loss
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-19
Updated: 2020-11-19
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:42:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27633596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xllecaightwood/pseuds/xllecaightwood
Summary: "I've never been this scared beforeFeelings I just can't ignoreDon't know if I should fight or flyBut I don't mindTripping, falling, with no safety net"It was all deep breaths and life long trauma. Something you had decided you were fated to have. A life full of trauma. That's when you promised to always keep yourself to yourself; never to let anyone close enough for you to get hurt.With a new job in sight you entered the BAU with the intentions of it being a full on job meaning no time to make friends. Little did you know the resident genius was going to have you breaking a few promises that you made to yourself.
Relationships: Spencer Reid/Reader
Kudos: 6





	Safety Net//S.R

Character Background for reader: 

Y/N Y/L/N:

25, PhD in Psychology. BoS in Criminology. You, Your brother Luke and sister Ameila. You all moved around a lot from a young age. Lucas was the oldest and took care of you and Amelia. Your mother was an alchoholic and died when you were younger. Your dad left yous after your mum died because he couldn't cope. You used to have a drug habit when your dad left - you were around 16. You didn't kow how to cope with all the things that happened in your past. You and your sister don't really get on. She blames you for a lot of things that weren't your fault. Luke and you and glued at the hip. You have afear of commitment and don't let people get close to you don't have to lose anyone else. 

Characters: 

Y/N Y/L/N

Spencer Reid 

Luke Y/L/N 

Amelia Y/L/N 

Jennifer Jareau 

Emily Prentiss 

Aaron Hotchner 

Derek Morgan 

Penelope Garcia 

David Rossi

(Before Luke and Matt. I'm too much of a sucker for Hotch and Derek.) 

It was all deep breaths and life long trauma. Something you had decided you were fated to have. A life full of trauma. That's when you promised to always keep yourself to yourself; never to let anyone close enough for you to get hurt. With a new job in sight you entered the BAU with the intentions of it being a full on job meaning no time to make friends. Little did you know the resident genius was going to have you breaking a few promises that you made to yourself.

(First Spencer Reid fic, hope you all enjoy. Cliche storyline but couldn't resist)


End file.
